Taking No More!
by prettyshon10
Summary: Alison has had enough of Kelly's crap and is taking back control! If you Hate Kelly, you'll love this. This also give a lesson you will find in the story. ONE-SHOT. Please try it, even if you hav not read the books. Takes place at the Thanksgiving Party.


**Summary: In Little Secrets book #5: Nothing But The Truth, Alison and Kelly's grandmother had announced that Alison will be moving in with Kelly and her family. Kelly threw a fit and Alison is confused and hurt. In the book, Zoey heard Kelly yelling at her mother Phoebe; while going to throw away her new pregnant stepmother's bag. But she walks away. This time she will over-hear and Alison will be with her instead of her room. And the drama starts from there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Little Secrets, Emily Blake does.**

Once Zoey got rid of the disgusting, dripping bag, she and Alison went over to the door of the room Kelly and her mother were in.

She was so loud; they didn't need to be by the door. But they only did it to get a better understanding of what they were saying.

After what seemed to be five minutes, Alison's Aunt Phoebe came running out the room crying. This kind of ticked her off. Yeah, Aunt Phoebe had always been a touchy person, but Kelly has always been pushing her around and making her upset. Aunt Phoebe may not have been Kelly's real mother, but she has always treated her like a daughter and given her everything she's ever wanted. She wants to make her happy, but that may never happen because Kelly is greedy and always wants more. Even when she can't handle it.

And it wasn't just that about Kelly that made Alison's blood boil. It was everything. She was mean, pushy, greedy, a real pain in the butt. She always wanted to have more. She always threw a fit like the previous one when she never got what she had wanted. She's rude, and power hungry. She's been trying to compete with the new girl, X, for the last few weeks. Though the girl was a mystery, Alison thought it was childish of Kelly. She always wants to hurt someone and destroy them socially, just to entertain herself. Like she did to Alison when she stole her boyfriend, Chad-who has recently gotten out of his coma but has temporary amnesia, and when she took those embarrassing pictures of her in the pool house and sent it to everyone in school. She was so vain and full of herself.

With all these things to say about Kelly, she also knew that it was never Kelly's fault for all the bad things happening to her. It was herself. She blamed herself for when she took Kelly's side in 5th grade instead of taking Zoey's side for when she needed it. She blamed herself for having herself so vulnerable to her mother's arrest that she let Chad know and let him help her out, that way Kelly would've never got to him. She blamed herself for letting Kelly basically run her life. For sixteen years; Kelly, her mother, and her grandmother, and almost everyone used her because she had always let her guard down too fast for too long. Well not anymore!

Starting with Kelly, she was gonna get control and take her life back. She is gonna start making her own decisions. But to start, she needed to weaken the ice queen, her cousin, and ex-best friend: Kelly Diamond Reeves. And by the look on Zoey's face, that told her that she was thinking the same thing, and was in for the ride. Kelly has done some horrible things to her, too.

The two girls walked in the room, shutting the door behind them because they knew things would get ugly.

"You! What do you want? Get out! And take your pyro friend with you!" Kelly screeched at them.

"Kelly, we are not going anywhere. Now if you have a problem with that then too bad, so sad. But shut up and sit down because I am talking now." Alison said in a straight voice.

Zoey looked impressed that her friend grew a backbone.

Kelly looked astonished that she actually said that to her, but recovered quickly. "Excuse me; you're not my mother, Al. Now get out!"

"Sorry, but I thought since you are acting like a two-year-old and your real mother is too busy sucking up to grandmother to deal with you, I have to take charge."

That stung Kelly a bit. Alison and Zoey smiled.

"Anyway, I don't like moving in to your house anymore than you do, Kelly. But there is nothing we can do and you know it. But let me tell you this right now. When I get there I will be respected and treated nicely. No more of your petty cold shoulders. I'm not saying you have to talk to me, but I do not want to hear any bad comments on me. From now on, no more of your insults! It ends here, Reeves! I am an equal to you. We will be in the same house and we are in the same family. So stop being a drama queen and except it!"

Kelly glared at her. "Wow, so much talk for a person like you. Tell me, Al. What do you think you can do to me to make me listen to you."

Alison smirked towards Zoey. "I have loyalty. Zoey. My best friend. Who will stick by me no matter what. This is more than anyone can say about you and your friends. They're fake Kelly. All of them. You think that if you didn't have money and looks you would have all this?"

Kelly knew. Alison and Zoey knew she knew. But as long as she has money on her side, she doesn't let it get to her.

"Two against one Kelly. Maybe more."

Kelly scoffed. "You really think you can fight me?"

Alison shook her head. "Not fight. Face it, Kelly. I am moving in. You have someone on the inside now. Someone who may know all you secrets when you don't even know it. And at the worst moment it could come out."

"Like your blackmailer for instance." Zoey put in.

Kelly glared at her with her green furious eyes.

"Did you find out who it is yet, K? Or are you still giving out your money to keep him or her quiet?"

"It's you choice Kelly. We can all be cool here, or things can get ugly in the worst way possible."

"Al, you are out of your mind to think you got the best of me!"

"Oh, am I? It would be hard to try and to be in school minding your own business when people keep coming on to you with sympathy."

Kelly's face went from anger to confusion. "Sympathy?"

Alison started to imitate the students. " 'Oh, Kelly. Is it true?' 'Is Christine Diamond your real mother and did she really give you away?' 'Oh you poor thing. You must be devastated.'"

Kelly's expression then went to shock. "Y-you wouldn't do that! Grandmother Diamond would be furious with you and you know it!"

Alison shrugged. "And you are probably right, Kelly. But she couldn't possibly get furious at Zoey. Especially, if she knew that _you _told her."

"Oh, please. She'll never fall for that!"

"Um, let me ask you something, Kels. Who do you think she's gonna believe. I'm a Diamond, too. Plus, I am her favorite of course."

Kelly's eyes filled with tears.

Alison was amazed at her work. Kelly Reeves was crying! Actual tears and not the phony kind! Alison never thought she'd live to see the day! This was major!

"Aw. What's wrong, K? Scared? Don't be. As long as you don't cross me, that is."

Zoey was fully smiling now!

"Let this be a lesson to you, Kelly Diamond Reeves. You've had your fun making my life so miserable. Well you reap what you sow. It's called karma. Maybe you'll think twice the next time you try to hurt someone for fun!"

With that, Alison and Zoey turned to leave the room.

"See you around, K." Zoey snickered as she closed the door behind her.

Alison, for the first time in a long time had a true smile on her face. One step at a time, she would gain her life back. And she wore that smile the rest of her grandmother's party.

But inside the room, all by herself, Kelly was sobbing. Her life was falling apart. But no one would care or be there to help her.

_You reap what you sow. _The statement ran in her mind for the rest day. And it was true. Kelly never thought that she would be the one in miserable, vulnerable shoes. She was on top of the world, but now she falling to her death.

So Kelly continuously cried, running her mascara, which dripped of her cheeks into her close and blonde hair.

For the first time in all her years of life, Kelly Diamond Reeves did not have the last word. Kelly Diamond Reeves had nothing to say. Kelly Diamond Reeves shocked. Kelly Diamond Reeves was scared for her life.

Kelly Diamond Reeves was about to reap what she sowed.

**Well, finally, Kelly got a taste of her own medicine. Please review. Tell me what you think.**

**And I want you all to know that I will be updating School for the Supernatural Superheroes soon. Please, please, please review!**


End file.
